


Phone rants

by M1A



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humour, Madness, Rants, Recording, SI but not SI, dark themes, familiar language, girl talking to her phone…, more like an OC than SI, scaredy-cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1A/pseuds/M1A
Summary: Marie-Lou finds herself in TVD. She does not know it at first like most Girl-falls-into-fandom. How is she going to cope with the revelation? Freak out? Try to commit suicide? Not mess with the timeline? Make a best friend? Try to survive anyway? Mourn her lost life and family? Cry? Try to wreak the timeline?Curious to know? Read now.I'm at least updating a chapter per week. Till school starts again, I'll be updating more frequently, like say one per day?------ under revision -----





	1. Not bloody, just *Poof*

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Soooo… trying a new SI/OC cause being author & in the story can cause mayhem. I prefer to tweak the OC a bit so it won't be really a SI. I hope it won't be like the other one *hides* Sorry :)  
> I really hope you like it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TVD (The Vampire Diaries)

—-Recording Start___

 

« It is kind of hard to explain. Or rather, it is like it is really easy. I was here and then, a blink later, I was not. It was not like I died or something bloody. I was watching my white ceiling. I was finishing, well finishing… really watching the vampire diaries. I don’t like it a lot. The only season I like partly is season six when there is Kai. I like his psychotic attitude. I don’t know why. I always enjoyed these attitudes. There’s been Damon, before puppy love Damon. Then there has been Klaus, before Klaroline. Then there was his brother Kol before he died by Elena bitch and Jerk Jeremy. Who best than Kai to kick the asses of the Scooby gang after Kol? Hated TVD. Loved TVD. Hated that they all died and came back, again and again hoping for a normal life. Nobody does normal anymore, not even the normals. Does that make sense?

 

Anyways, back to before… Finished TVD. Finished TO. And… sidetracked… again…

 

Looking at the black sky talking to you. And… What is that noise? Is that a car? Oooh, there is a car… There is a car and it is coming my way… Is it really coming my way? Wait? What is not coming my way? Anyways… »

 

*Screeching*

 

« It is screeching. »

 

*Plouf*

 

« It fell in the water. Oups… Was that my fault? I think it was my fault… »

 

*Sighing*

 

« My phone turned off. Is it still recording? It is still recording. Cool. So summing up… vroom, screech, and plouf… And I am still here, back to the road. And… feet. Hello there… very tall guy. »

 

« Who are you? »

 

« Who am I? Marie-Lou. Nice to meet you. You look familiar. »

 

« What happened? »

 

« Hmmm… well, there was a car and then it fell into the water. Does that answer? I don’t know if that really answers… I am still with my little phone. Who are you?»

 

« Stefan. »

 

« Stefan… Hi! Stef. You look like someone I know, but I don’t know who… Anyways, the car is still in the water.»

 

« Wait here. »

 

*Plouf*

 

« There he goes… bloupbloupbloup… ha! that is me, folks. »

 

*Thud*

 

« Oh hi, soaked girl! Who is she? Brown hair, olive skin… »

 

*Coffing*

 

*Spitting out water*

 

more *Coffing*

 

« Come with me. You should not be here when they get here. »

 

___Recording Ends___


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie-Lou is in the Salvatore's Boarding house. Stefan knows something is wrong with the new girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 up. What has it been? Two minutes? Five?  
> Same routine: I hope you'll enjoy this one.

___Recording Starts___

 

« Hey, phone. So believe it or not I am on a comfy bed with a luxury bathroom. Come on… Three showerheads. I adore it. My host? Stefan the gent. And I still can’t see where I saw him before. Where? Anyways. Shower, nice. Bed, nice. Downstair couch, nice. Stefan’s Uncle? Niiiice. What was his name again? »

 

« Zach. »

 

« Right, that. Hey, Stef I am recording. It is my voice. My phone does not want to hear yours. Guys you should totally come see. This place is neat.»

 

« Who are you talking to? »

 

« Uh… the people who will find the recording. You know it is a possibility. They may think I am crazy though, cause… Hello did you see this mansion? WoW. Hmm… Anyways I think mature-me thinks I should go back home you know? Where are we? »

 

« Mystic Falls. »

 

« Mystic Falls. Riiiiight. Right. Right. Um, are you okay? Let me see your forehead, see if you’ve got a fever or somethin’. »

 

« What is the matter? »

 

« The matter? The problem is that … Oh, are you a cast? Uh… Why does it not help me feel better? Celebs… brrr. Shivering right now. So, where were we last night? »

 

« Wickery bridge. »

 

« Wickery bridge… Mystic Falls… Zach… Stefan… Me poofing here out of nowhere… The car falling into the water… You getting a girl out of the water. Saving her. Who’s they? »

 

« They? »

 

« You know, you brought me here because you did not want ‘they’ to find us. »

 

« The cops. »

 

« The cops? Okay. What is the name of the sheriff here? »

 

« Sheriff Forbes. »

 

« Forbes… Wickery bridge… Mystic Falls… yeah right. I am dreaming. Never dreamt of recording myself. Looks like there is a first for everything. »

 

« It seems like you know something. What is it?»

 

« Uh… Ow? let go of me Stef that hurts. »

 

« Who are you? What do you know? »

 

« Ow… Ow… Ooow! Stefan stop! Bruise… Bruise. You are going to leave a bruise! »

 

Phone falls with a *Clang*

 

« My love. My phone. You despicable… »

 

Feminine *Screaming*

 

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah… »

 

« Okay, okay, calm down. »

 

« Calm down? Do you know what you did? »

 

« I did not want to leave a bruise. »

 

« Bruise? Whatever! No! My phone! My sweet, beautiful, lovely, darling phone. »

 

« You…? Over a phone…? »

 

« It is precious. »

 

*Gollum’s voice*

 

« My precious… the big bad man is gone. Here everything is alright.»

 

Back to *Normal voice*

 

« Okay. So…»

 

« Aaah! Give my precious back you stealer! »

 

« Tell me what you know and I will give it back. »

 

*Sniffing*

 

« Urg, sniff. Nooo… This is a nightmare. My precious is in the hands of the… uhhh… hero-hair. »

 

« Don’t… why are you crying? Don’t cry… here. I give up. Here you go. »

 

« Mine. Hahaha! I snatched it back! Bad Stef. Lol, you never heard that one, huh Stef? 

 

You know, quizzical looks good on you. Better than moody. Anyways. Bye! »

 

« Where are you going? »

 

« Home. »

 

_____Recording Ends_____ 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Review.  
> Did you hate it? Review.  
> You don't get the purpose? Rant!


	3. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie-Lou gives the impression that she has amnesia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and review:)

_____Recording Starts____

 

« I had to turn you off ‘cause of the battery. And I needed to find a place to stay while I am here… in Mystic Falls. Still feels weird about it. You know? What are the chances? Did I die in bed? Am I really dreaming? Ow… okay pinching myself does not work. I ain’t waking up. Let’s suppose, we are in Mystic Falls. In Tee Vee Dee. Where would be the best place to spend the night. Or, get money… to buy a taxi… Or steal a car? Lol. Not going to happen. Us, stealing a car? Ha! Unbelievable. The answer is. Somewhere where vamps can not get to. But not a creepy witch hideout. Yes, I am talking about that hideout. Shivers here. Brrrr…

 

This route is long. I might or should have to carpool. I hate that. What could happen? Dudes, anything. Maybe run… naaa… and run out of breath? Pffff pathetic human. »

 

*Bipping*

 

« Bip? Shit the phone. Shit. Save it. Save it. Pfiou…»

 

____ Recording Ends____

 

____Recording Starts_____

 

« You should thank the mighty gods. You are back and breathing again. Well, listening to me ranting that is. Poor you. Ha! Fuuuun.

 

So in Mystic Falls, currently. I mean… I am currently in the town square. And who do you think I met? Stefan! Again… I bypassed him very fast. Faster than him. No… really. As if I saw a ghost. You know, without the screaming. I did squeak. Eeeeh…

 

I got to the Sheriff station. Someone gave me a charger, ‘cause I asked nicely. And everyone that is next to me can hear me rant on my phone. Poor them. They, the cops, said that Sheriff Forbes was busy with a car accident. Let me tell you how I feel right now. Freaked out. A car accident! Ouch.

 

Anyways. I told them what was wrong with me. I don’t know how I got to Mystic Falls. Met a guy on the way to the town square. The guy’s name is Stefan. He’s got a nice mansion. He’s got an uncle. I don’t remember anything but my name and that my phone is precious to me. »

 

« Marie-Lou? »

 

« Yes, sir? »

 

« Sheriff Forbes read your dossier. She found a spare bed in the hospital. You’ll have a checkup. Seems to us like you have a case of amnesia. I will be bringing you there. Follow me.»

 

*Doors opening*

*Doors closing shut*

*Vroom*

 

« Okay, sir. I am coming. Looks like I am going to the hospital. Yay! Wonderful. »

 

« Do you record everything, Miss? »

 

« Yeah, I don’t know why. I feel compelled to do so. »

 

« At least if we think you are lying, we only have to check the tapes. »

 

« True that. But I don’t know how to lie anyways. Why try? It will only get me screwed. »

 

« Mmm… »

 

*Tires halting*

 

« Here we are. »

 

*Doors opening.*

*Doors closing.*

 

« Thanks for letting me borrow it. Do you think I can buy a charger for my phone here? »

 

« I’ll come with a new one for you tomorrow. »

 

« I don’t have any money… Damn…»

 

« Maybe if you ask to do some chores at the hospital, they may give you something. The charger I’ll get you is a welcome-to-Mystic-Falls gift. »

 

« Really, that could work? I’ll look into that. Thank you for the gift, sir. And bringing me here. »

 

« No problem. Wait here, I’ll go explain your situation to the doctors. »

 

« Found a place to stay in the meantime. Thank the hell it is not the witchy-house. That would have been creepy. »

 

« Hello, my name is Sophia. I’m the nurse that will take care of you when Doctor Shlutz will be absent. Come. »

 

« Shlutz… Kind of sounds like oups. Or like… Shlou… Shlouuutz. Hmm. »

 

« Here you go, room ten oh four. Diner will come shortly. »

 

*Door opening*

 

« Thanks a bunch. »

 

*Door closing*

 

« Still a comfy bed. Not as comfy as the Sal… Stefan’s. Still bearable. Are you comfy precious? I hope so ‘cause holding you is heavy. Not reeeeaaalllly heavy. Whatever. Stay.

 

So… The hospital seems busy… Seems weird they would let anyone in after a car accident. Maybe it could have been my fault… not looking at anyone in particular. I did not do it. I swear. Not on purpose anyway. Shit. What was supposed to happen, say if I ain’t in a dream and this is Tee Vee Dee? The car crash… Right.

 

First season. Elena’s parent dies in a car accident. Elena lives. We never did know how it fell. I always thought it was Damon doing his thing, you know? Meeeh… »

 

*Door opening.*

 

« Hey, Marie-Lou? Diner is here. Doctor Shlutz will see you tomorrow, alright? »

 

« Thank you. »

 

*Door closing*

 

« Diner! Funny how I ain’t hungry at all. It’s been a day. huh… Digging in.… … Blerh! »

 

*Coffing.*

 

« Oh, shit that tastes like shit. Not that I tasted shit. And hope I will never. Urg… disgusting. It tastes like ash. It is powdery and has no taste at all. I can’t, sorry. …

 

Okay, I can do this. It is eating or waiting until I finally feel hunger. The plane is flying… flying… and mmnff. mmmnff… gulp. »

 

*Swallowing*

 

« See, not that bad. I ate it all. Sleep tight precious. Keeping you on. We never know what can go bump in the night. 

 

… mmmn… sleeeeep… zzzz…»

 

*ZZZZZ*

 

« nanana… nothing… mnnn… bad…

 

yucky… mnn… »

 

*Coffing*

 

*Wheezing*

 

« Arg! Eww, now it smells… what did I eat to throw it up? Is that blood? Shit? Throwing up blood! Oh… oh…Ahh. Sleep. Just sleep. You’ll see that tomorrow. »

 

*ZZZZZ*

 

_____Recording Ends_____


	4. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters are getting longer and longer…  
> hope you enjoy this one too.  
> don't forget to review! means a lot…

_____Recording Starts____

 

« Hey precious! Got you all charged up. Aren’t you happy? So what happened till now? I woke up in Tee Vee Dee, or in the hospital bed - not mine. I think some tears slipped. Okay, I cried a waterfall. Seriously? Us in Tee Vee Dee? How are we to survive? I never dreamt of going to sleep in one place and waking up in the same place. That never happened. At all. So the only plausible suggestion is that we are in that Tee Vee Show. Plausible? No way. But it is the only thing that comes up. It is… just… unfathomable. Tee Vee Dee? … I am crazy. And it would be right now that you start talking to me. Hey phone, talk. Tell me I ain’t crazy. Tell me I will see my fam shortly. Tell me we are not here. How? Who? Why?

 

Don’t you see? Don’t you hear? I am stuttering. I am saying things I don’t believe. I have no faith in what I am saying. I mean… do you even believe me? Mom, Dad… siblings… if you ever hear this. Well, I ain’t in your world anymore. Or I hope I still am.… say, Precious… What do you think? I’ll call it the ‘poof’ matter. I’ll try and go with the flow. Try being the keyword. Passing on…

 

I felt groggy and surprisingly not parched. I normally always wake up and drink a cup of water. Not this time. I did not feel thirsty nor hungry. And that is weird, as in really weird cause… remember last night? I had not eaten for a whole day and I threw up the meal I last ate. I should be starving. Should I give it up as a ‘poof’ symptoms? Am I slowly dying? Am I waking up? I hope so cause I am starting to miss feeling hungry.

 

Doctor Shlutz came down to my room and I recounted him my made-up story. I have been diagnosed with selective amnesia. Cool. One thing ticked. For any people I meet here, I am not crazy. I still think I am mad. Who would not think of the ‘poof’ matter as incredulous?

 

Other things I need to think about is… : Where am I going to stay? I ain’t going to stay indefinitely in the hospital. What am I going to do with money? I have nothing on me. My papers? I have none on me. Do they even care about papers in this Show? I mean… I don’t exist here. Or do I? Maybe the ‘who’ that brought me here created an identity for me? Should I walk into the town square and wait for someone to identify me? Am I a sister? Am I a daughter? Am I a granddaughter? Am I a girl? … yeah okay, I am a girl, pfiou! I checked. Lol… I checked??? pffffff. Oh my god. Who are you? Dumb girl. Anyways…

 

What else? … papers, money, shelter, … do I need to build connections? Do I want to insert myself into the show-wreak? I would say no… but if I wasn’t really here… It would have been fun to twist the timeline. But I am here. God is it hard to say it.I wish I was not here and could be at home, safe and wish I was here… you know… by writing about it. Pff! I would be a mary sue definitely. I would have tons of powers and rescue Enzo and save everyone. I would be an immortal that did not feel pain. Cause suffering is the thing I hate most. People around me, people in the world and me, suffering.

 

I need to find a job. First and foremost, find a job… where? The Grill? Nop… I won’t be an attention seeker. What else is there in Mystic Falls? There is the Grill and…? The Police. The Hospital… a nurse… around blood… oooooh, I could do business with vamps! They pay me to give them blood bags! Saying that ‘cause I recently watched iZombie… Good show… slightly creepy… but good show…

 

So I could either be a nurse starting a business with vamps. I don’t think it is one of my most brilliant ideas. Hmm… or a nurse… why a nurse? Nurse means being around blood. And who is also around blood? Vamps… yeah okay not a nurse. Not in the hospital ‘cause of the same thing with the nurse. Police? I could learn self-defense… wait… hunter! I could find Alaric and he could teach me to hunt vamps! And I get self defense! And shelter! … but then I would be intertwined into the show… damn… nothing is … nothing! Not the hospital. Not the Grill. Not the Police. What job can I do? Is there another bar? I don’t think so… I think I need to get up and see the town… See if someone recognizes me. See what other establishments there is. Maybe I could stay in the other town? In New Orleans. Lol. The worst idea ever! Witches! … wait… maybe I could go to Sheila and tell them I know the future. Naaa… I am a scaredy-cat! Never going to happen. Stop thinking about meeting the Scooby gang. It is only going to put us in danger. Precious doesn’t need to be stolen again.

 

What to do? How about getting out of bed? yeah okay, that first.

 

*Door opening*

*Door closing*

*pitter patter of feet*

 

« Excuse me… Excuse me… Hi… I am the patient in room ten oh four. Do you know if I could go into town… have a look around? Maybe it could help me trigger some memories? »

 

« Hello, sweetheart… I can’t tell you that. Sophia is your nurse. She is the one you need to ask. »

 

« Um… okay… do you… might you… do you know where she is? »

 

« Let’s see… »

 

*Paper shuffling*

 

« Sophia… Sophia… Sophia is here. »

 

« Cool. Do I go find her? How does this work? »

 

« I’ll go find her. Did you eat? »

 

« Yes. It was delicious… Do I stay here?»

 

« She’ll be getting you some clothes. Stay in your room. »

 

« Thank you very much, Miss. »

 

*Door opening*

*Door closing*

 

« I’ve always known how to keep a straight face when lying… but only for a while… and that doesn’t mean my heartbeat isn’t going a mile per minute when that happens. Breakfast was disgusting. It seems like food and water does not work with me here. It is quite disturbing. I won’t be able… maybe it only works on some food? Hospital food? But… at the same time, I don’t feel hungry… I don’t feel thirsty and it’s been a day and a half.

 

*Knocking*

 

One less thing to think about… but how can I not think about it??? I won’t be able to eat anything. Not even for the pleasure of eating it? This is a nightmare. Mary-Sue-me would

 

*Door opening*

 

be able to eat for pleasure… Why can’t I? »

 

« You can’t eat for pleasure? »

 

« Uh? Oh. Hello Sophia. How are you today… I did not hear you knock. »

 

« I did knock… You weren’t responding so hearing you talking I entered. I did not know you would be talking to your phone again. »

 

« Haha… yeah. My phone. Well, it the only one I can’t talk to… you know? »

 

« You can talk to me… »

 

« … »

 

« Really… no pressure. »

 

« Well… I need to go into town. To… you know to see if I trigger any memories… »

 

« I’ll have to see with your doctor. I think it is a good idea. We don’t know much things about you.»

 

« Okay… I’ll be waiting here. »

 

« … »

 

« … »

 

« You want to tell me something? Something about not tasting the food?»

 

« Well… I … um… sometime later? »

 

« Sure dear… sorry to push you. »

 

« See you later…? »

 

« Mmm. Later dear. »

 

*Door closing*

 

« Oh my god… I almost told her… that I could not get thirsty or hungry. They would have thought me… alien! 

 

…

 

*Breathing*

 

…

 

I need a notebook… For that I need money. Therefore, a job.»

 

*Knocking*

 

« Come in. »

 

*Door opening*

 

« Hello, dear. You can go into town… but I am to come with. Is that alright? I won’t bother you. »

 

« Okay… I am ready… let's go! »

 

(AN: italic writing means that Marie-Lou is whispering to herself. No one will hear it but her and the phone.)

 

« Wait… here is a change of clothes. »

 

« Oh right! I forgot about that. Thank you, Sophia. »

 

*Rustling of clothes*

 

« Now I am ready… »

 

*Door closing*

 

*Pitter patter of feet*

 

*Car door opening*

 

*Car door closing*

 

*Engine starting and running*

 

«  _This going to be hard. I’ll have to whisper… so Sophia does not hear our conversation… well… one-sided conversation. It could be a normal conversation with the other one being silent all the way and never uttering anything… but a ‘bip’._  »

 

« Have you always recorded everything? »

 

« I think. I don’t know. But it is a familiar feeling. _I am with a case of amnesia… I am not supposed to remember. Why is she asking me that question? Is she doubting me?_ »

 

« I understand. »

 

« I am going to save some battery and turn it off… I'll turn it back on when we get to town. »

 

___Recording Ends___

 


	5. Mystic Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think now you get it? It is only recordings. so chapter begins, recording begins… chapter ends, recording ends… :)

 

«  _Something that was never told in the show, was that there are lots of other shops and restaurants other than the Grill. The ones I checked are the bakery, the women’s wear shop, the flower shop and the jewelry shop. Thinking further, the bakery won’t be a good idea. I don’t have hunger anymore. I can’t even have the simple pleasure of tasting a pastry. I adore pastries. It would be too much temptation being around sugary dish all the time. When I am not sleeping. I don’t know how I function if I don’t need nutrients. I did not feel a call for blood so I ain’t a vampire._

 

_Maybe I should take the offer from the flower shop and sometimes help out at the jewelry shop. I could help create a tea bar in the empty space the flower shop does not occupy. You know? Tea… Vervain? Jewelry… Lapiz lazuli? Yeah, it could be very helpful. All the while. Sophia has been very generous of her time. She showed me around the town. It is bigger than I thought. And the houses are very far away. You know how in the show the characters came and went in town as if they lived close? Well, nop! They took their car._

 

_Anyways my biggest problem is that I am here in the US without papers. As in, without passport and Social Security card… It’s even more problematic because no one remembered me. No one said ‘Hey Marie-Lou, where were you? We’ve been searching for you!’ and that is a huge issue. If I can’t even survive in the human world… How am I to survive in the supernatural? I am doomed._

 

_I think our next stop should be the cemetery… Like that, I just dig a hole and bury myself. It would be easier. If anyone finds out… I am screwed. How does the other OCs that falls in Tee Vee Dee do it? Do I need to get adopted? Can I have a deal with the Sherrif? Should I say it? Damn it! How am I supposed to go through this? I can’t even live in the woods! The myths are real! I need a home where my name is on the … rent paper… owner paper? Raaaah…I don’t know what it is called._

 

_I did not even live in America before the ‘poof’ matter! I should be in France with my family and our daily problems. Not this! I want to go back."_

 

*Sighing*

 

"Please let me go back…? »

 

« Hello…Miss? »

 

« Uh… oh Sheriff, good to see you… How are you doing? »

 

« There is a lot on my plate. Are you the young girl with amnesia? »

 

« Yes… I am. Marie-Lou. »

 

« Ah yes… How about we try to find your family? Or some friends of your family. »

 

« Uh… okay… but aren’t they going to feel miserable if I don’t recognize them? »

 

« We have to try. Come on in Marie-Lou. Staring at the sky will not help.»

 

« Heh! True that. »

 

*Door closing.*

 

« Sit down »

 

*Pouf*

 

« Marie-Lou, before answering my questions would you like some tea?

 

« Yes, please. »

 

*Sipping*

 

« Okay… Do you remember your surname? »

 

« My surname? Sure it’s… um, it’s… what is it? What… I don’t remember my surname. Wait… Marie-Lou… Nononono. _That isn’t supposed to happen… I don’t really have amnesia… Why can’t I even invent a surname?_ I… I don’t know Sheriff… sorry. »

 

*Sighing*

 

« It’s alright dear. Look over here. Okay. Stay there. »

 

*Cachink*

 

« Name is Marie-Lou. How old are you? »

 

« Twenty three. »

 

« Already an adult? alright. So you were born in 1986, do you remember the month? »

 

« The month… sorry no… not even the date… _I can’t even invent it? how is that possible? Is it the ‘who’ who brought me here that is keeping me from remembering?_ »

 

« Alright, well we will say that you were born on May 24, 1986. It is the day we found you. Could you put your fingers here, please? »

 

« Sure. Here you go. »

 

« There you are all set. »

 

« What did you do? »

 

« It is a temporary ID card. We never had a patient with a case of Amnesia without papers so this is exceptional and temporary. You can find a job this way. I trust you are not trouble.»

 

« Uh… no… I am no trouble. Thank you so much. »

 

« Do not worry. If you need any help I can see if the other officers can lend a hand. I regrettably can not help because I am extremely busy. »

 

« I understand. Thank you. Very much. Goodbye, and thank you for the tea.»

 

*Door closing*

 

*Bipping*

 

« Uh… what is that noise?… »

 

*Rustling of clothes*

 

« Precious? Oh, I completely forgot that the mic was on. It drained the battery… I need to buy myself a dictaphone. When I get the job… and then money… for a flat… Is there flats here in Mystic Falls? I’ll have to ask Sophia… »

 

*Bipping*

 

« Yes, yes I got it, no more jus… shush it. »


	6. Breaking down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! new chapter again :)  
> please leave a review

«Hey, Precious we're back to our temporary lovely abode. I have a job! Well, jobs. Two. Where I wanted. But! thank god I don’t have to eat. ‘cause I wanted to divide them between the week and weekend. And I got mornings with the flowers, evening with the shiny stones. And I have my weekend free. And between these two schedules, I only have half an hour. Flower ends at twelve thirty. Shiny stones begin at one pee em.

 

On the bright side, I have an I Dee card. Well, a temporary one… it is better than nothing. It would have been hard applying to a job without one. Oh! I discovered something else. You know how we are in two thousand and nine? Well, my phone as in you is still in two thousand and eighteen. I tried calling my family, it did not work. I got voicemail. It is enough, for now, hearing mom’s and pa’s voice. I miss them. I wish… many things could happen at this instant. I wish I could go back. Who wants to stay here? As if ‘here’ was ‘real’. I still hope I am having a very long looooooong dream. And very realistic. As in Tee Vee Dee, realistic. I saw the Forbes and Gilberts today. Stefan was lurking not far away. I can’t believe I was in the company of a vampire not long ago.

 

Sophia let me drive back! to see if I could drive… she approves. I will get a permit soon. How awesome is that? Something positive here! Something else positive is that if I don’t ever feel hungry and if I don’t need these nutrients, it will be less to pay for. I’ll have to focus the money I gain on rent… or taxes depends if I buy the house or flat. And things I buy for myself. Oh and water for shower… even though,… urg that is a disgusting thought. Since I appeared here,… I did not… gross! I ain’t saying it. I feel dirty! Hospitals do have showers right? Even if I find out I don’t need to bath, I’ll still do it. It is among one of my many pleasures.

 

I need clothes. Gosh, do I need new clothes! I researched beforehand, there are some nice houses but none for sale. Do you remember the place Alaric stayed at? That loft slash apartment? Well, it is just in front of the hospital. Ain’t that convenient. There is a hotel too, but I prefer owning a flat, you know? A no-vampire zone…We will be next to Sophia’s job, therefore her car. She is lending it to me to get to work. Very generous, though it looks like she has some suspicions about me. I still act like I eat and find it delicious, I have no idea why she is suspicious. Maybe because I came from nowhere? Seems likely.

 

I miss onions… and rice and chocolate… I miss my family… I miss ratatouille, omelets, piperade and paella and … tortilla… Oh my god, what am I gonna do? I won’t be able to eat tortilla! Ever… till… I go back… Oh, when I come I am going to go on a food binge… prepare yourself!

 

Right, notebook… the recording will have to do. I poofed here May twenty-three two thousand and nine. It has been four days… we are Wednesday, May twenty-seven! It’s going to be a long month before the ‘pilot’ begins. I plan on doing my things and sometimes see what is happening with the characters… you know… all that stuff about not being too close to them… That creeps me out… just thinking about vampires and werewolves and hybrids and witches… Thank god there aren’t any zombies… That would have been the last straw… I would have killed myself… yup, coward me! But can you imagine? Zombies! With no combat skills… With poor endurance… with no training whatsoever…? I think I am going to stick to knowledge only… see the library… read every book… wait… can I read… in a dream? Huh… normally it is all fuzzy.

 

*Bed squeaking*

*pitter patter of feet*

 

I… I can read… It doesn’t turn into a blur when I look at the letters… does this mean… is it confirming that I ain’t dreaming? That I really ‘poofed’ here? …

 

*Clatter of a book*

 

No… Nonono… this is a dream… it has to be… I can’t stay here? I can’t… No…

 

*Sobbing*

 

No… Arg… no…

 

*Sniffing*

 

This isn’t possible… it only happens in fiction… or fanfiction… This isn’t possible. I… I need fresh air… I…

 

*Door opening and slamming close*

 

*Breathing hard*

 

*Running*

 

*Frantic breathing*

 

*Running on grass*

 

*Sobbing*

 

This can’t be true…

 

I…

 

*Flowing water nearby…*

 

This… I… God…

 

*Thud (falling to the ground)*

 

*Flowing water*

 

*Gentle wind blowing*

 

Hah… unbelievable… I really am here… I really am here? I…

 

*Hiccuping*

 

*Crying*

 

I am not strong enough to be here… to cope.

 

I can’t do this… I can not continue.

 

*Rippling water*

 

It is fitting, I always did like the feel of water. I always loved swimming.

 

*Rippling water*

 

*Breathing in*

 

…

 

*Burbling*

 

…

 

*Groaning*

 

*Quiet popping*

 

*Big intake of breath*

 

*Breathing out*

 

*Puzzled sound*

 

*Breathing normally*

 

Gurglie?

 

…

 

*Rippling water*

 

*Splashing water*

 

*Slow intake of breath*

 

Aaaah… I can breathe? What the heck? How am I supposed to die now?»


	7. Three months till the 'Pilot'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's going to be much easier for you guys if the recording is shown like that: [is being recorded]

[« Date, Thursday twenty-eight of May, two thousand and nine. Place, Mystic Falls. Fifth day since I Poofed.

 

Yesterday did not work at all! And I am kind of ashamed that I tried to commit suicide… Although, now I know I can breathe underwater. I had to want to die to discover that…? Shit! What the heck is wrong with me? 

On better notes, I went to work today, yay! The Flower Shop’s owner is a lady in her seventies. She is really nice. Her name is Penny. Isn’t it cute? She really needed help. You know… with the organization and dispatching of flower pots. I am on trial for a week… if I do good. If she is pleased with me she will let me install a tea booth. I am so happy! … 

It looks like I ain’t leaving here… I better learn to protect myself then. Oh…oh! On my run yesterday after my breakdown I wandered around, ‘cause I am no good in orientation… see what I mean if there were zombies?… 

I found the haunted witch house. Really creepy. I kind of squealed when I saw it and ran away… alerting anyone in the neighborhood there was a scaredy-cat nearby… Pat on the back! 

When I was lost… I also found the lake house, the Gilbert’s lake house…? I thought of staying there for a while… And then thought better of it… I could go, though on the weekends, to search for the Gilbert journals… I know, I know I am starting to meddle with the timeline. But I am thinking… maybe me being here already changed things…? No? I was the one at fault for the car accident… But it wasn’t said in the show… Am I here to fill the holes? Arg! No! I will do what I want if I can. Even though I would relish into eating cakes, I can’t. What else? 

Oh! Shiny things shop! The guy that owns it is super interesting… he knows lots of different stones, where they were first found and what they spiritually do to someone.

 

I miss my plushies…

 

I still wonder if I shouldn’t just live in the Gilbert’s lake house… what are the cons? Elena or someone in her fam finding me, thus going to jail… um… I think that is the one con. On the plus side? Having a place which is owned… and so of limits to undead. There are weapons there? Ya know… I am going to stand by what I said earlier… This is too complicated… I will only go there on the weekend. But… How am I going to open the door? Changing subject… to… um… I’m tired.

 

*Yawning*

 

Goodnight… »]

 

 

[« Date, Friday twenty-nine of May, two thousand and nine. Place, Mystic Falls. Sixth day since I Poofed.

 

That old lady is so niiice… Oh, did you notice the different introduction manner? I got a dictaphone. I thought I would wait but it only cost ten dollars. It’s a 'you ess bee key', very small! And the only way to listen to it is if you have an you ess bee port. The jewelry guy gave my pay early!

 

Another issue, I need another income. Two thousand a month is not going to help me get an apartment. Though I do have my sights on one… just next to the jewelry store. It is a small condo with two baths! There is a mini bath and a big one. Wahoo! I know, I said I would rent a loft next to Alaric’s but When I saw that one, I fell in love. Thank god they rent it too… cause you should see the sale price. I calculated that with my income I would need seven years to have the budget. They’ll let me stay for less thank god. So in a month, I will live there. And the thing I forgot is… that no vamps can enter even if I rent it because the owner won’t be there to invite him in. Isn’t it great? As for a loft slash apartment with the owner downstairs, well that is just risky. I am not playing that game. Oh and I’ll have a big ass couch! I’ll have to buy a bed… there is no bed!!! There is a kitchen… that I will never use… That’s all folks! ’night! »]

 

 

[« Date, Saturday thirty of May, two thousand and nine. Place, Mystic Falls. Seventh-day since I Poofed.

 

I went to the lake house! The Gilberts were there… I ran! I went to the library… There are tons of books to learn from… I am going to spend a lot of time there… »]

 

 

[« Date, Sunday thirty-one of May, two thousand and nine. Place, Mystic Falls. eighth day since I Poofed.

 

Nothing really to say… I’ve been reading all day yesterday. Nothing Interesting happened… bye. Oh… yeah, Elena is still in her hospital bed. I think she is getting out soon… now, bye!»]


	8. Reflectif thoughts

[«  _August is here… Nothing major happened… and I am glad. I fear what will happen when we broach the ‘Pilot’ part. Hell is going to pin everyone to the ground for eight years straight of misery! Almost seven! If that was the case… then that meant someone broke a mirror before the beginning of the show…_

 

_I signed the rent papers… The owners left to their other house in Canada. Isn’t that pleasant? They are very far away. Away from Mystic Falls. Away from brewing trouble. No vampire can enter the house without their permission. And it isn’t like they left a trail…_

 

_The nice flower shop owner was pleased with my work. Even though I broke some pots of hers… oops! I know! I have some coordination problems. She still let me pass. I can stay and work for her. And… wait for it… create the tea booth. Great News. The orders came two weeks later… Penny, Frank and I are free from compulsion or ever dying by a vamp bite… I bought a computer and some more recording tools. I thought I could put some in strategic places. To hear from a distance without being there. I still didn’t place them. What do you think of these areas? The Gibert’s Lakehouse, the Grill, the Mayor’s office and their werewolf-hideout,…_

 

_I thought about it long and hard… I am too scared to risk my life and others for what is to come. I can’t die. I tried. They are only characters… but, I know them… I care for them… I might have seemed cold. I didn’t blink when I understood that I had, not on purpose, killed Jeremy’s parents. I know… cruel. I can’t die… but that does not mean I do not suffer. They will suffer too. I can’t be here knowing what I know and be blind to their fate. I… plan on helping them… all of them, from the sidelines only. I will try… I will pursue that thought and make it a reality. Mark my words. They are not alone. I will help them. For that, I need specific objects._

 

_I need the journals, the white oak stake, the cure, Silas’ stone, Emily’s grimoire, the ascendant,…_

 

_I need to make friends with Jeremy. He’s the key. He is the one that will cause Elena to crumble. He is the one to unlock the map to Silas’ grave. Silas cannot be raised. Not if I stay here forever. I know it is selfish. I know you may think that I might have little moral. But I do have some and letting Silas come back is not the problem here. His goal after coming back is the issue. Imagine what could happen if you were left stranded in this show and ghosts could touch material objects. Imagine what would happen if pissed off ghosts - invisible but real - haunted innocent souls? Not everyone in mystic falls is abominations._

 

_I try to reassure myself that I was put here to try and help them… maybe that is why I can not die? I wondered sometime during the summer what creature I have become? Breathe is not a problem… Blood is not a problem… Nutrition is not a problem… Memory is an issue… I don’t control them as I thought I did. When I tried to remember part of my life that I know by heart… they flee… They disappear… and what was at the tip of my tongue vanish into nothingness. I am left more hollowed then before… I wonder what will happen when my existence before the poof matter does not exist to me anymore… where would I come from then? Where would be my roots?_

 

_June, July passed really fast and I’ve come to many realizations… but… I hope I didn’t have to be here… my life from 'Bee Pee' is disappearing… will my family will forget me? Have they already forgotten me? These questions and some others plague my mind…_

 

Saturday is a beautiful day to go to the library and forget yourself in books… in another’s life.

 

 

Rows and rows of plots and whims… »]

 

(A/N: 'Bee Pee'-> BP: Before Poof)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Marie-Lou? Did she choose wisely? Would you have done the same? Give me your thoughts!


	9. Making thoughts a reality

[« I listened to what I recorded so far. I don't make sense… I said I wouldn't like to suffer… I tried to drown myself. I said I didn't want others to suffer… Jeremy, Jenna, and Elena are suffering because of me… Is it strange that I don't feel anything for their parents… no guilt? But them… Elena sobbing in her room writing that diary of hers. Jeremy smoking and Jenna sighing every two minutes…? What does that do to my heart? Is it cold? Has it frozen? Is it warmer?

I tried writing down some facts about my life Bee Pee… Just as I finished the page… the ink got swallowed up by the air. Just as if it was another memory in my mind vanishing. I dreamed of it… of my family Bee Pee. We were happy. I had woken up and I had realized it had only been a dream up till now… Then, morning here came and I woke up again… my blissful dream falling apart. I needed a reminder… if I was really here… If all of this really had happened…

If my Saturday is a time for reading… Making memories of another's life. Sunday is a time to remember my own. Typing them on my phone doesn't make them disappear… typing them on my computer or any tool bought Aye Pee whooshes the next moment I am turning the page or scrolling down.

I had to sneak in by the back door to get to the journals… I am grateful none of the Gilberts were there to see this. I think I will forever feel ashamed… and I don't think it would be the last time. I copied all of them… They are safe. I brought them back, taking a wooden stake from the collection, with me. I hid them in the kitchen…

We sell tea… the clients favorite is Bitter crimson. Composition: Vervain, Mint, Rasberry, Strawberry, and berries. I put some vervain in every sort. It relaxes the nervous system… Vervain belongs to the mint family. It is very bitter… that is why we paired it with sweet berries. On the negative side, it isn't a tea to take when pregnant… because of the vervain and its hormonal raise.

Three weeks before the Pilot… I am freaking out… I am concentrating on my jobs to forget what will happen. Vampires are coming to town. I wish I was better prepared. I have vervain in my system. I wear a vervain necklace. I wash my underwears with vervain. I bought some envelopes… to write anonymously… It will be helpful to give out info without being there. I go every week to the post office… If they ever check the cameras they won't know it was me sending the letters.

I need to prevent a lot of things from happening… And I am helping myself with your works… any fanfiction authors out there that I read. I am sorry to take your ideas but I am living here… and I need to help them survive this. They will be scarred for life still… but maybe less if I help them.

I wonder if the witch house receives letters… does it have a mailbox?

I'll have to go see… I'll have to go… uuuuh… shivers… I need to go there… It's important… but it's scary… Nonono! go there! No scary… Oh, you scaredy cat move your ass! But… I don't want to go there… scaaaary! Where do you buy a mailbox?

Looking it up… wait a sec

*Typing*

I'm thinking I should have said something in the journals about a magic mailbox…

*Laughing*

Pfff… magic mailbox lol!

*Laughing*

or not… They will have to find it… I am sure the house has a mailbox slot. Uuuurg… that means I'll have to make sure… I don't wanna!

*Whining*

*Typing*

Buy mailbox online for our showroom? Um… nop!

I know! I am going to buy a locked mailbox on the outside of the house… because I am creeped out! And I am giving the key to Bonnie! Aha! Muhahaha! Pat on the back for me!

…

Wait… she isn't going to be suspicious is she?… urg… she totally is! Whyy?

*Whining* again

Pain in the ass…

*Typing and clicking*

Oooh! I am getting the witch house a delivery box… I wonder if I can buy it in steel… vampire proof? Or I am going to tell the witches there it is for the key holder only! Yup… wonder how I am going to do that… still creeped out…

*Typing and clicking*

Eighty-seven? What the … um heck?! That isn't cheap at all! Okay Is there somewhere I can get one?

Oh! I KNOW! I am going to infuse it in vervain! Vampire proof! Yay!Okay! And plant vervain around it.

*Laughing*

Perfect!

Okay, okay… I have two weeks to do that…

I'll have to spend time next to the witch house… damn it…

*Fake sobbing*

I pity my life…

Okay… let's go… first I have to get out of bed… not going to be easy…

There! Up and ready to go!

…

Vervain pots! Planting tools! Alright, let's go…

*Opens car door*

*Closes car door*

*Motor starts*

*Engine running*

I so… do not want to go… Why? hey… Am I a witch? lol! Not funny… and not going there… downward spiral!

*Tires halting*

Hey Hospital! How's it going? … That bad? huh…

Okay, edge of the forest boys…

*Crunching grass*

I so do not want to gooooo…

Oh my god! Witch house… oh hell… that is… creepy… okay… do it quick… Quick!

*Digging*

One pot there, one pot here…

*Digging*

Perfect circle…

Do I talk to them? Ah… um… Nop! Run!

*Running*

*Breathing*

*Slamming against car door*

Open… open!

*Opening car door*

*Closing car door*

Home… home

*Starting engine*

*Engine running*

*Vroom*

*Tires halting*

*Running up steps*

*Opening front door*

*Closing front door*

Safe…

*Breathing*

I am safe.

The vervain is planted… I need to wait for the delivery.

I need to sleep… soooo tired. Being scared is exhausting.»]


	10. Sleep heals all ill bits

[« Five days before the Pilot… 

 

I don’t have a lot of time… I went back to plant the wooden delivery box inside the vervain circle. It doesn’t need to be in steel if it is vampire-proof. Bonnie has the key now… with a mic and vampire-proofed too. Hihi! She was like, what is this? a key? for me? What does it open? 

 

Yeah… I didn’t tell her… she’ll figure it out when she sees the witch house. Now it’s the delivery man’s job to go over there! poor him…

 

Yay us! 

 

Oh… five days as in the Pilot started on September six… you know, Damon killed a couple… brrr… killed! I mean we have terrorists… so I know people die… and are killed… but that is just sad… poor them. 

 

How can I help them… Can I help them? Which road was it? I don’t remember… Do they even say which road it is? Sorry… Really… 

 

I’m going to get some tea… change my thoughts… or I’ll get depressed thinking of all that! »]

 

[« Four days before the first day of class. 

 

Well, the characters first day… I’m finished with school. I could go study and go into debt… that was sarcastic… I’m okay with the flower shop and the jewelry store… Something funny, my bosses think I live on tea alone… it’s true. Simple me only needs tea, books, and baths… I swim in the lake sometimes. »]

 

[« Three days before the beginning of school. 

 

I’m starving… not the same hunger for food you have… more like… I am starving to feel hungry again. I hunger for taste. But the only feeling I get when introduced to a delicious bit of brownie is revulsion. And that sucks… I regret I ain't-a Mary Sue in someone’s story, you know? »]

 

[Two days before the seventh of September. 

 

I’m freaking out… silently. I still go to work every day but I am more on guard. Every squeak makes me shudder. Every noise makes me jump. I need to calm down or someone will see that there is a scared little girl in the neighborhood. They’ll know and I’ll be really screwed. Meditate… it’s been a while… I’ll have to do a seance once back home. »]

 

[« One day before the first day of school. 

 

Today Damon is killing the famous couple. Tonight Elena is writing her famous diary entry. I am staying the whole day in… It’s Sunday so it’s okay… Sorry… I’m sorry I can’t help you… »]

 

[« Monday seventh of September two thousand and nine. The first day of school. 

 

I’m freaking out here! I have until September 24 to get Emily’s necklace. Or should I interfere? I would have loved to have another one who knew and could help me. These choices are hard to make. »]

 

[« Stefan came in… oh em gee! Right, Tuesday eighth.

 

As I was saying Stefan came into the Flower shop! Thank God I was at my next job. He bought some vervain plant. I wonder for whom… I know, Elena… 

 

Tonight there is the Back to School Party. I am going… I know, crazy… but I am going to slip vervain into Vicky’s drink… I didn’t like her character… but I can not not help. Not helping the couple was distracting enough. »]

 

[« Same day. Location, Back to school party.

 

Two words… very noisy.

 

Stefan arrived. The rest of the Scooby gang is there too. 

 

Why did I come again? »

 

Stefan: « Marie-Lou? »

 

« Stefan? Hey, how are you doing? It’s been a while. »

 

Girl’s voice: « You know her? Who is she? »

 

« Hi, name’s Marie-Lou… Nice to meet you…? »

 

Girl’s voice: « Caroline. So how come I don’t know you? Where do you come from? Are you new? I am sure you are new ‘cause I don’t know you… I know everyone. »

 

« I don’t know if I am new here… I woke up one day knowing only my name. I have amnesia. But stating from the spelling of my name. I might be from Europe.»

 

Caroline: « How come you know Stefan then? »

 

Girl’s voice n° 2: « Caroline! use some tact. Sorry, she is so blunt. My name’s Elena. It’s nice to meet you too Marie-Lou. Have you known Stefan for a while now? »

 

« Naa, I saw him once over the summer that is it. Well, I hope to see you guys again. Bye!»

 

Elena: « Goodbye! »

 

*Walking away*

 

*Walking in the woods*

 

« It’s cold here… I should have brought a coat or something. »

 

*Far away cries*

 

« Hey! What’s going on here? »

 

Guy’s voice 1 (M1): « Who are you? What do you know? »

 

Girl’s voice 1 (F1): « What is it to you? »

 

« Wow, calm down, the woods aren’t safe, is all I was going to say. But if you want to die early? Have fun here! »

 

M1: « Whatever! Bitch…»

 

F1: « Hey! Who are you? »

 

« Someone that wants to help. »

 

F1: « I don’t need anyone’s help! »

 

*Trudging feet*

 

« That maybe was a bad idea… Oh well, I had it coming.»

 

*Fog rising*

 

« Fog? not creepy at all… 

 

*Cawing*

 

Crow? Fog? Yay! 

 

Who are you? »

 

« … »

 

« You don’t want to answer? Do you speak? »

 

M2: « You chased my meal away… »

 

« Ah… oookay… sorry? »

 

M2: « You’ll have to do. »

 

« I’m no one's meal… »

 

M2: « Shut up! »

 

*Biting*

 

« Ow… That hurts… stop! »

 

*Swallowing*

 

*Screaming!*

 

M2: « Arg! You… »

 

*Neck snapping*

 

M2: « Vervain… »

 

*Feet leaving*

 

…

 

*Wind blowing*

 

…

 

*Feet coming over*

 

M3: « Vicky? Where are you? »

 

*Falling on the ground*

 

M3: « Oh my god… Is she dead? Her neck is at a weird angle. »

 

*Fog rising*

 

M3: « What is that fog? what is going on? 

 

Who are you?»

 

M2: « … »

 

*Biting*

 

*Screaming*

 

*Swallowing*

 

M2: «mmm… much better…»

 

*Thud*

 

*Whooshing away*

 

…

 

*Wind blowing*

 

*Little snapping noise*

 

…

 

*Feet coming over*

 

M4: « Who? Jeremy? Oh my god, Jeremy! And… who is this?

 

Hey, wake up!… 

 

Oh my god… Help! Someone! Help me…

 

*Pulling body*

 

Hey, anyone?

 

He’s been bitten! Hey, call an ambulance. » 

 

Elena: « Jeremy? Jeremy!

 

Marie-Lou? Your neck! Were you bitten too? Are you okay…? Marie-Lou? Hey! Wake up! »

 

….

 

*Sirens wailing not far away*

 

M5: « Step back… everyone step back!

 

Pulse, check for a pulse! »

 

F2: « They are both breathing. »

 

M5: « Bring in the stretcher! Move! The kids are losing blood.

 

*Door shutting*

 

*Vroom*

 

Give them fluid! »

 

*Tires halting*

 

F2: « Emergency! The boy’s losing blood. The girl is losing blood too… it’s less worrisome. »

 

M5: « Give me the boy’s stretcher. »

 

M6: « I’ll take care of her. »

 

M7: « Blood pressure? »

 

F2: « It’s okay… She got bitten too… She has a bruise on her neck… chocking probably.

 

M6: « We’ll take over from there, thank you. »

 

F2: « Good Luck Doctor Burt. »

 

Dr. Burt: « Get me her file, Doctor Black. »

 

Dr. Black: « Here it is. Young girl name Marie-Lou. First seen on the twenty-third of May. She was diagnosed with a case of selective amnesia. She might have forgotten what happened. If she did… We will have only the boy to question.»

 

Dr. Burt: « If the boy can be saved. 

 

Alright, she is all set, we only need to wait and see.»

 

*Door closing*

 

*Monitor Bipping*

 

…

 

*Door opening*

 

Sophia: « They told me you had an accident. You are going to be okay. 

 

*Whispering*

 

With the way, you came here one day… and the fact that you didn’t eat I thought that you were a vampire… but it looks like I was wrong. You don’t heal quickly like it does.»

 

…

 

*Groaning*

 

Sophia: « Marie-Lou… Careful. 

 

Here, drink…

 

*Gulping*

 

How do you feel?»

 

« Groggy…mmm… why am I here? »

 

Sophia: « Do you remember what happened? You were found in the woods bleeding out with a boy named Jeremy…  

Do you have your phone with you? We might know what happened if we listen to your recordings.

 

*Rustling of clothes*

 

No phone… No way to know then. »

 

« I don’t remember… Jeremy?»

 

Sophia: « It’s alright, sleep… I’ll come back.»

 

*Door closing*

 

…

 

« Damon happened… damn it… That was not planned. … he bit Jeremy… 

 

My fault…

 

It’s my fault…

 

…

 

Such a prick… I need to go see Jeremy… see if he is alright… 

 

*Bed squeaks*

 

*Groans*

 

Damn it, Damon… that hurts. What did you do to my neck? 

 

Holy… That is an angry bruise… 

 

*Opening door*

 

*Closing door*

 

*Pitter-Patter of feet*

 

Where is he? 

 

*Opening and closing doors*

 

Where are you, Jeremy?

 

Aha! There you are… »

 

*Opening door*

 

Dr. Shloutz: « Miss Marie-Lou, What are you doing out of bed? »

 

« Hi doctor, I needed to see if Jeremy was alright. »

 

Dr. Shloutz: « I understand, still you should be recovering, you almost died. Jeremy is doing fine. He’s better. Here sit down here. »

 

*Sitting down*

 

« … »

 

Dr. Shloutz: « I’ll come back. Stay here. »

 

*Door closing*

 

« Jeremy… I’m sorry… really, I’ll make it up to you.

 

*Water churning*

 

Starting with getting vervain in your system. 

 

Get better soon.

 

… »

 

*zzzz*

 

…

 

*Groaning*

 

Jeremy: « Where? … Who is this? Is that the girl? She looks fine. I’m glad. 

 

Ah… water.»

 

*Sipping water*

 

*Snoring*

 

…

 

*Door opening*

 

Elena: «Jeremy…? Are you awake? Who is… Marie-Lou? What is she doing here? …

 

*Sitting down*

 

…

 

I hope you’ll get better soon… See you later… Take care of him Marie-Lou.»

 

*Closing door*

 

…

 

 *Opening door*

 

Stefan: « Jeremy… Jeremy, wake up. »

 

*Groaning*

 

Jeremy: « Who? urg… »

 

Stefan: « Do you remember? Do you know what bit you? »

 

Jeremy: « Urg… a guy… it was a guy… there was fog… »

 

Stefan: « Listen to me, Jeremy, look me in the eye… listen, It was an animal. »

 

Jeremy: « An animal? »

 

Stefan: «  Yes, an animal bit you, you don’t remember anything else. Go back to sleep. »

 

Jeremy: « …? »

 

*Feet walking closer*

 

Stefan: « Marie-Lou, wake up. Listen to me. 

 

You don’t remember anything. »

 

*Feet walking away*

 

*Door closing*

 

Jeremy: « What happened? »

 

« Stefan happened. Listen to him for now…»

 

Jeremy: « but… »

 

« Jeremy, trust me… It is better for you if you don’t say anything true right now. I’ll keep you safe, you have my word. »

 

Jeremy: « Who are you? »

 

« Marie-Lou… I know… you feel puzzled… I’ll explain everything later. You need some more sleep. I too, for that matter. Sleep Jeremy.»

 

Jeremy: « …Okay? »

 

« No worries… sleep helps all ill bits.»

 

*ZZZZ*]


	11. Into the fray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Familiar language.

[«  _Damon is going to get it_ … I’ll have my revenge! Oh… sweet revenge… »

 

Jeremy: « Who are you talking about? »

 

« The vampire who bit us… I feel revigorated! »

 

Jeremy: « Uhuh… Do you think it’s a good idea, you did say they were dangerous… no? »

 

« Mmm… Oh… Introductions are in order… »

 

Jeremy: « To whom? »

 

« Guys meet Jeremy… Jeremy meet the guys! »

 

Jeremy: « …? »

 

« Jeremy? Where are your manners? »

 

Jeremy: « Nice to meet you…? »

 

« Perfect, No worries… Jeremy has a lot on his mind… I told him about vampires… Let’s say he freaked out lol-»

 

Jeremy: « Hey!-»

 

« Yeah, yeah! He got a vervain leather bracelet… You know how I promised to keep him safe? I wonder why though?-»

 

Jeremy: « Hey!-»

 

« Now I've got a burden… A cute one though… »

 

 

Jeremy: « My god, you are too honest!»

 

« So I told him he could come here, at my home when he felt like skipping school. It is better than smoking pot! »

 

Jeremy: « Who are you talking to?»

 

« Now I’ve got a charge… Twenty-three and I have a kid already! »

 

 

Jeremy: « Who’s whose kid?»

 

« Oh! look it’s time for you to scram! »

 

Jeremy: « Don’t push me. Hey! »

 

*Opens door*

 

« Bye Jeremy! See you! »

 

*Door closes*

 

Jeremy: « If that is what you want I won’t come back! »

 

*Walks away*

 

« So… I didn’t plan it that way… okay… I didn’t plan at all. I just didn’t want Vicky to die. Results, Jeremy almost died… I listened to the recording… not pretty… I got my neck snapped. Hurts like a bitch! Did you see that purple bruise?! Damon is so dead! And poor Jeremy… He could have died… Way to start the pilot! 

 

I told him everything… everything about the supernatural world, not about me. He’s protected and will ensure he gives vervain to his friends. As in, Vicky and Matt and Tyler. I told him it was for the good of the world or something like that. You know? He hates Tyler… Pretty much everyone hates Tyler. For now…

 

So Jeremy has a place to stay here when life is crappy… And it won’t get better. 

 

Right, date. We are September Thursday the tenth. Day of the Comet. We spent the whole day at the hospital yesterday. I went to work and apologized for my leave. They got a phone call telling them what had happened. Penny was hard to convince I was fine and could work. Frank was easier to persuade. He watched me like a hawk though. The deliveries arrived yesterday. Lapis Lazuli, Moonstones, Kyanite gemstones,… Just to say… it costs a bunch… no more pocket money for me for a month at least… The only thing that is missing is a witch and the spells. I still didn’t rob Guissipe’s tomb for Emily’s grimoire… And I am not in a hurry at all… if you see what I mean… shivers. I need to learn Latin… Bonnie needs to learn Latin! A sheet of paper!… paper?

 

Paper… is it the stash? 

 

*Sniffing*

 

Yup, it is… I infused them in vervain… I know paranoid here… whatevs.

 

How to begin?

 

Dear Bonnie… nop… Dear Miss Bennett? Nop, Lucy is still alive. Dear Bonnie Bennett? Dear last Bennett… hm. I like it alright.

 

Dear last Benett,

 

You are a witch… poor her… she is so going to get scared… I was meant to freak out every character in the show… Jeremy, Bonnie… Who else?

 

Back to the letter…

 

Dear Last Benett,

 

I know who you are! … nop! That is creepier than the last one. Raah! How are you supposed to write a letter to a witch!

 

Okay… outlining is key! She needs to know she is a witch. She needs to learn Latin. She needs to let her grams guide her. She needs to know she can help her friends without hurting herself. She must learn to protect herself. 

 

Dear Last Bennett,

 

I have the pleasure to announce you that everything your grandmother ever told you about witchcraft is real. You are a witch, Miss Benett. You come from a very strong family. The first Bennett to grace this earth was Quetsiyah. She invented the immortality spell. Ask your grandmother about her. Be aware of the other creatures that surround you. Vampires exist and they are much like humans in the same aspect that not all of them are evil. Elena Gibert is the doppelganger of the anchor to the other side. Let yourself be guided by Sheila Bennett. She knows much and she can teach you Latin and the rules nature offer witches. Nature does not give freely. You always have a choice. If you take nature’s offering, you have rules to respect. That is it, for now, Miss Benett.

 

Know this: I have no ill will regarding you, I only want to help.

 

Is that okay? Is it really a pleasure to be announced that you are a witch? Should I tell her about Quetsiyah? I think I am going to change some bits and pieces. Do I sign? What signature do I give? Em Elle? Guardian angel? Nah, I am sure she has tons of them already…

 

Looking it up…

 

*Scrolling*

 

Name who means either protector… or… no there.

 

*Clicking*

 

Foreigner.

 

It’s a perfect fit. I’m not from here.

 

Joffrey. 

 

I know, male name but this way Bonnie will never think it would be me writing these letters…

 

Okay, the second thing to do before sleeping is… 

 

I wrote the letter… and… It is almost the ball, right? do I interfere?… I’ll see that tomorrow… bye! »]

 

 

[« Saturday, September Twelve.

 

I had a nightmare last night… I dreamt of Damon and his fangs. I am terrified… I… can’t even think of planning something else while going from my jobs to my home… I… I can’t… I’m sorry…

 

I won’t go to the ball. I won’t interfere… I need to get my emotions under control.

 

First step… meditation… second… strengthen myself up. The thing I always told myself to do and never did Bee Pee. I wonder if the right insensitive it will change? I mean… Damon thinks he killed me… If he sees I’m still alive… I am screwed. I am doomed. Where’s my tombstone? And a shovel. And a nice little place to bury myself in. I’m sure Damon will lend his help. 

 

What to do? 

 

Plan Aye… Meditate and get my fit attitude back… from long long ago.

 

Plan Bee… Convert myself as a nun.

 

Plan See… Commit suicide… right, can’t die… Stay in my home forever! … That’s never going to happen… I’ll run out of money to pay the rent and get kicked out. Plan See… Play dead.

 

Yup… who’s the prey?

 

Plan See… Buy a dog… raise him as an attack vamp dog. That could work, though I would need vamp-chew-toys for him to practice on. If I was a Mary-sue I would buy Cerberus directly from Hades. Three heads are better than one.

 

You know, I think I am still going to buy a dog. Just for company. Thought one druggie kid is a handful, I wonder if I can function with two? ‘Cause having a dog is like having a child, time-consuming.

 

I’ll have to buy him food… therefore entering a food store… torture!

 

Where do you even buy a dog here? How much does it cost? I think I’m going to adopt an older one for now… and get a puppy later on… yeah, good plan. 

 

Well then, ‘night all. »]

 

[« September fifteen. 

 

If I am not going to the ball to retrieve Emily’s necklace the next deadline is December first and the twelve of December. That is when they open the vampire tomb. Sheila dies… the vampires get out. They need Bree. And to get Bree, Lexi has to stay alive-ish. 

 

In summary, I have two months give or take to train. 

 

Better start now. »]

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Review.  
> Did you hate it? Review.  
> Did you find it not good enough to even review? Rant!


End file.
